Catch
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Katrick, drabble. Patrick found her fascinating. And he was going to catch her one day.


"In touch with the ground I'm on the hunt Im after you Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd And I'm hungry like the wolf"  
- Duran Duran, "Hungry Like the Wolf"

Catch By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Things I hate About You. ----------------------------------------------------

Patrick Verona had never been one to care.

Most of the things he had in his life were meaningless, just little ways to momentarily amuse him.

Girls, motorcycles, jerking around teachers and cops and his peers.

He spent his life on self-satisfaction. Everything he did was to hunt down and grab some little piece of entertainment and joy he could use for a little while before getting bored and tossing the memory away.

One person or thing never held his attention for long. Maybe a couple hours, after which Patrick would find himself staring off into space, falling asleep, moving on.

Yes, Patrick enjoyed himself, but never for too long and never to his full satisfaction. He did what he wanted when he wanted where he wanted, and that was okay but never quite anything more.

And so it's odd that Patrick has been intrigued and focused and entertained on and by the very same thing for more than a few days now.

Katarina Stratford.

Kat, that is.

She's a temperamental feminist almost always follows the rules and cares about the environment and the general well-being of people but sometimes seems to not care so much about the feelings of people when it comes to her words.

She has brown hair and brown eyes and likes good music and reading and drives a probably used car and signed up as photo editor for the school yearbook during her first week of school here in California.

She's not afraid of Patrick or his reputation, which he worked very hard to earn, as a possibly cannibalistic bad ass.

She is a challenge for Patrick.

A challenge that Patrick has every intention of taking on.

He bought her flowers and tricked her into thinking they were from some irritating pervert rather than himself, just to mess with her emotions.

He took her to a concert and -almost- kissed her, just to see if she wanted to kiss him back.

He flirted with other girls who he knew slept around with everyone, just to see a glint of jealously in her eyes.

He snuck into her yearbook pictures, just so he'd know that later on after school she'd have to see him again, like it or not, and Patrick had a feeling it was more of a like.

He didn't wear his helmet on his bike, just to here her tell him he'd better put it on.

He stared at her unflinchingly for awkward minutes that he knew would feel like awkward hours to her, just to see her fiery reaction and to get a good look into her eyes.

He grated on her nerves and her heart, and Patrick loved knowing he had the power to do that to her.

He pissed her off and made her begrudgingly happy at the same time, he knew and was proud of that.

He interested her too, in fact he was probably the only thing that was really interesting her at all these days, he could tell.

Each day she lost her cold shield a little more, accidentally showed that she didn't completely hate his guts a little more.

Each day he pushed her more and more, made sure to pop up around her more and more.

Patrick really liked Kat. And if she didn't already, Patrick knew he'd make sure Kat really liked Patrick eventually.

Patrick was taking his time on this, making the fun last.

And Patrick knew that even if he wanted this to be a fast conquest, a quick bit of fun for Patrick, Kat would never allow it.

And Patrick found that he didn't really mind.

She was a fascination for him and she was worth the time.

Patrick was going to catch her one day.

And this was one catch he wasn't sure he'd ever release.

-The end-

Just a drabble of sorts for this lovely pair. I'm obsessing over this show, I really am. Can't wait for tonight's episode! I haven't written much anything in a while now so I know this is a bit odd and not too incredible, but do review!

- AlwaysHiei 


End file.
